


Room at the end of the world

by neera (neerappi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Lemon, M/M, Porn, Temporary Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerappi/pseuds/neera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Le sue giornate hanno perso la loro normalità da quando Cas si è intrufolato nella sua vita. Il che equivale a molto più tempo di quanto lui stesso ricordi.</i><br/>Aka quella volta in cui Cas era un Creatore di Realtà e Dean l'ultimo essere umano ancora in vita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room at the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Room at the end of the world](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8244) by xsickobsession. 



Il mare s'infrange contro la scogliera, in tempesta. I cavalloni ululano assieme al vento portato dalle correnti, scivolato tra le gallerie scavate nelle pareti rocciose. Il cielo è di un intenso blu estivo, non una nuvola all'orizzonte. Potrebbero esserci trenta gradi, forse di più, ma ormai tutto sta perdendo il proprio senso. Il terreno sotto le sue scarpe piange la mancanza della pioggia, pregando che tutto abbia finalmente fine.  
Manca poco, suggerisce Dean nella propria mente. La pace che lo coglie è strana, improvvisa. Aver accettato la realtà dei fatti l'ha liberato di tutto il resto? Meglio tardi che mai.  
«Sei sicuro di volerlo fare in questo modo?» La voce di Cas, lontano dal bordo della scogliera, o da quello che ormai pare il confine del mondo, è più monotona del solito.  
Dean si volta verso di lui con un sorriso beffardo sulle labbra, spalancando le braccia, e fa spallucce. «Mi piacciono le uscite di scena ad effetto.»  
La fronte corrucciata dell'altro dice molto più di quanto dovrebbe. Dean ricorda per un attimo la prima volta che si sono visti, il modo in cui Cas ha reclinato il capo, chiedendogli perché non credesse, perché non riuscisse ad accettare le realtà dell'universo. Dopo tanti anni passati accanto a lui, anche Dean trova stupido quel sé stesso legato ad una sola visione del mondo.  
Per un attimo il ricordo di quanto lasciato alle spalle lo colpisce con un pugno allo stomaco e Dean respira a fondo, tornando a sorridere alla figura che ora gli è ad un passo di distanza.  
«Ci sono altre vie.» Lo sguardo di Cas è lo specchio del mondo attorno a loro. Dean scuote il capo, chinandosi su di lui. Il tempo di un battito e sono di nuovo distanti. Il tempo è scaduto. Il mondo è scaduto, a dirla tutta. Getta un'occhiata dietro la propria spalla e sorride: «Ci vediamo dall'altra parte.»  
Un passo ed il vuoto è l'unica cosa che sente sotto i piedi.

Una volta il mondo era un territorio immerso nella pace, nel silenzio riempito da una brezza estiva, accompagnata talvolta dal canto degli uccelli, dalle risposte concitate degli animali, dai primi uomini, ancora abbozzi rispetto a quelli che sarebbero susseguiti.  
Un'altra volta, il mondo era arido e vittima d'innumerevoli terremoti. La vita era molto diversa dalla precedente realtà. Gli esseri viventi erano pochi, piccoli o enormi ma sempre robusti.  
Il numero delle realtà passate era andato perduto dopo la centesima, così gli aveva detto Castiel un giorno. C'era stato un Creatore, metodico, efficiente, che aveva tentato di ricordarle tutte. Aveva scritto su di una pergamena ogni Era, ogni Realtà, il tutto per impedire un ritorno, una copia di un mondo già sperimentato, già realizzato, già vissuto.  
Dean e Sam, da bambini, avevano ascoltato incantati cos'era accaduto in ogni Creazione. Castiel le aveva narrate loro fino a quando avevano voluto ascoltare, ma col passare degli anni tutto era tornato ad essere un segreto solo per lui, mentre i fratelli Winchester avevano deciso che, in fin dei conti, l'unica Realtà che a loro importava era quella presente.

Il primo ricordo che Dean ha di Cas è sbiadito nella memoria.  
Sa che quel giorno era primavera, perché c'era un profumo di fiori che riempiva l'aria in modo assurdo e perché sua madre era vestita con quella camicia che, per molto tempo, Dean avrebbe sempre ricollegato alla primavera. Sa che suo padre non era stato felice della visita, né di venire a conoscenza di quale destino spettasse ai suoi figli. Col senno di poi, Dean si sarebbe potuto dire d'accordo per quanto riguardava Sam, ma per quanto lo riguardava il discorso era diverso. Ci sono scintille di ricordo nella sua testa convinte che Cas fosse vestito sempre allo stesso modo anche allora, con quel trench e quell'abito nero che Dean avrebbe poi imparato a trovare meno buffo e più adorabile.  
Cas era comparso accanto a lui, lo sguardo torvo, l'aria da cane bastonato, e aveva detto che lui, Dean Winchester, era nato con un grande scopo. John l'aveva cacciato di casa. Mary aveva cercato spiegazioni.  
Una sensitiva, amica di famiglia, aveva rivelato gli arcani ai genitori, mettendoli di fronte ad una verità che Dean avrebbe compreso molto più tardi, il giorno in cui un Distruttore l'aveva strappato alla Realtà e il tizio col trench, personaggio vivido nei suoi sogni da bambino, lo aveva salvato, riportandolo indietro.  
«Il mio nome è Castiel e sono un Creatore dell'Universo,» aveva dichiarato il suo amico immaginario.  
«E io sono Quentin Tarantino, tanto piacere.»  
Come conseguenza a quella – geniale – conversazione, Dean aveva dovuto risvegliare Bobby coi sali. Invece Sam, quando gliel'aveva presentato, si era esaltato come un pazzo: «Te l'avevo detto che esisteva sul serio!»  
Sempre il solito saccente.

«Cosa manca ancora?»  
Cas si volta a guardarlo, lo sguardo corrucciato, la postura rigida. Fuori il tempo è senza senso. Nevica, ma l'erba è verde smeraldo ed i frutti sugli alberi sono maturi. Il grano biondeggia su una collina, un quadrato giallo fuori dalla finestra, e il rombo del mare si fa sentire, rabbioso, come ogni giorno.  
«Metà continente è sparito.» La voce del Creatore è calma mentre spiega. Dean lo vede stornare lo sguardo verso la porta e si chiede cosa stia pensando, cosa stia sentendo. Forse gli altri Creatori stanno mandando in stereofonia nel suo cervello tutte le loro cazzate, i loro litigi e i loro capricci da marmocchi onnipotenti. Lucifer starà ancora discutendo con Michael su chi deve morire per primo e Raphael si starà ancora lamentando del fatto che tutti dovrebbero morire e ogni Creatore dovrebbe rispettare il volere dell'Universo. Peccato che, a quanto ne sappia Dean, il Grande Capo non si fa sentire da quelle parti da minimo dieci Realtà.  
Metà continente è sparito, gli altri sono offline da giorni. Grugnisce e scuote il capo, alzandosi in piedi e andando a mettere altra legna sul fuoco. «A quando il grande botto?» Si rende conto che sta usando un tono scortese, ma non gliene può importare di meno. Non è che abbia molti segreti per Cas, ormai, e così vale anche in senso contrario.

Dean non aveva mai capito bene perché Cas avesse tanto bisogno di qualcuno che gli guardasse le spalle. Un Creatore è onnipotente: crea e disgrega qualsiasi cosa nella propria Realtà. Raramente si mescola con gli umani, ancor più di rado si ferma a parlare con loro. Nella storia dell'uomo – quella di quella Realtà, almeno, perché le altre erano bollate come leggende da sempre, – i Creatori non si palesano mai, eccezion fatta per uno. Cas gli aveva parlato personalmente di Lucifer, delle sue idee estreme, della sua voglia di avere un regno da comandare più che una Realtà da creare. Dean aveva bollato il tizio come un'idiota megalomane e aveva reso grazie (di nascosto) per esser stato creato da Cas e non da lui.  
Ancora adesso, a distanza di anni, l'idea che ha su Lucifer non è cambiata affatto, ma ha capito perché Cas ha voluto una guardia del corpo.  
C'è stata una volta, in New Mexico, in cui Cas aveva pensato bene di raccontare la realtà dei fatti ad un gruppo di credenti. Dean lo aveva osservato, seduto sul cofano della sua ragazza – un'Impala del '67, regalo del padre, – mentre una calca via via sempre più folta di persone si era raggruppata attorno al Creatore. Tutti ansiosi di sapere, tutti impauriti all'idea di poter udire parole di morte e di sofferenza.  
Era stato incantevole vedere come, nonostante tutto, ognuno avesse prestato ascolto alle parole di quel tizio simile ad un esattore delle tasse. Bambini, genitori, poliziotti, drogati. La chiamata ad ascoltare quella creatura ultraterrena che li aveva portati al mondo era sempre la solita, in ogni città. Dean si era abituato solo dopo due mesi di apprensione e di nervi a fior di pelle – specialmente nervi –, con l'opportuno aiuto di Sam o di una birra, a seconda dei casi.  
Quella volta, comunque, Dean aveva guidato per ventiquattr'ore filate. Non aveva sonno, ma neppure era completamente sveglio. Si era distratto per un attimo – più o meno a causa di una ragazza molto attraente e molto simile a Scarlett Johansson – e quello seguente aveva sentito un urlo, una morsa allo stomaco e la mano gli era finita immediatamente sul calcio della pistola. Cas si era allontanato dalla folla, una guancia rigata da una singola lacrima, e aveva ordinato a Dean di non distrarsi mai più.  
Lui aveva obbedito. 

Cas è buono. Troppo buono per essere un Creatore, superiore agli eventi e privo di emozioni.  
Dean ricorda quando rimaneva incantato dalla bellezza di un'anima, o restava seduto sulla panchina di un parco giochi a guardare i bambini giocare; a volte mangiava hamburger in quantitativi assurdi che facevano venire i conati di vomito a Dean e una fastidiosa aria ebete a Sam.  
Il cuore protesta nel suo petto al ricordo del fratello. A volte Dean vorrebbe dire a Cas di cancellargli la memoria di tutte le persone che ha lasciato alle spalle, ma sa di non volerlo sul serio. Solo che sarebbe tutto molto, molto più facile se non ricordasse nulla di quanto sta cadendo a pezzi attorno a lui.  
«Dean,» la mano di Cas è sulla sua spalla. Dean si volta a guardarlo e sorride, perché davvero, che altro può fare? Sono chiusi dentro quella casa di legno da chissà quanto tempo e il mondo sta cadendo a pezzi attorno a loro. Cas non può farci nulla, quindi Dean non deve farglielo pesare. O almeno ci sta provando.  
«Ho voglia di uscire,» spiega.  
Cas reclina il capo e corruccia lo sguardo. «Sai che non possiamo.»  
«Non puoi neanche più comandare le nuvole? Che ne so, ordinar loro di spostarsi da qualche altra parte?»  
«Ci vuole più forza di quanto tu possa immaginare.»  
Dean scrolla il capo, sorridendo appena. «Mi sa che l'alternativa è solo una, allora.»  
Fuori un fulmine privo di tuono balena nel cielo, ma loro hanno già la testa altrove.

Non sa bene quando sia successo.  
Un giorno stava uccidendo dei pazzi furiosi chiedendosi chi glielo facesse fare, quello seguente si rese conto della motivazione e, okay, probabilmente Sam aveva avuto ragione fin dall'inizio (non inizio inizio, solo fin da quando aveva iniziato a sputare sentenze a riguardo). Sta di fatto che se ne stavano seduti tutti e tre ad una tavola calda e lui mangiava una torta alle ciliegie assolutamente fantastica, quando d'improvviso Cas gli chiese se erano veramente buone come Dean persisteva nel dire.  
«Stai scherzando, vero?»  
Sam trattenne una risata, soffocandola nella propria tazza di caffè. Cas reclinò il capo, l'aria sperduta come un cagnolino abbandonato lungo la strada, spostando lo sguardo da uno all'altro.  
«Ho sbagliato a porre la domanda?» La cosa più ridicola di Cas erano quei dubbi assurdi sul suo comportamento sociale. Dean e Sam avevano dovuto inculcargli alcuni concetti chiave a suon di esperienze non sempre positive (a detta di suo fratello).  
«No, non è quello il punto, è che Dean...» Sam scosse il capo e rise, abbassando lo sguardo sui propri biscotti.  
«Il punto è che ora Cas proverà questa fetta e capirà quanto sono buone le torte.» Tagliò corto lui, alzando il rimasuglio di pasta frolla e ciliegie in direzione del Creatore, il cui nome era stato tagliato in Cas per necessità non meglio definite qualcosa tipo il giorno seguente a quando l'avevano conosciuto (sul serio, non quand'erano bambini e non sapevano neppure chi effettivamente fosse quel tizio).  
Cas lo squadrò, concentrandosi poi sulla torta. «È così importante per te?»  
«Decisamente.»  
«E se non gli piacessero?» Guastafeste Sammy, sul serio. Dean gli scoccò un'occhiataccia incredula: «Tutti amano le torte.» Saccente Sammy entrò in campo con un sopracciglio alzato.  
Fu a quel punto che la luce e le campane celesti e tutte quelle robe da film si palesarono con la risposta di Cas: «Penso che stia a me decidere.»  
Dean si era improvvisamente reso conto di amarlo.  
Tutto merito delle torte.  
Solo che Dean non era così stupido da buttarsi tra le braccia di un Creatore con un palo infilato su per il culo, quindi grazie tante, la loro relazione era rimasta platonica per mesi. 

Baciare Cas ha sempre un'attrattiva singolare. È come baciare qualcuno costantemente vergine, anche se avete fatto l'amore per giorni, settimane o, come nel loro caso, mesi. A Dean piace. Lo diverte, lo stuzzica in modi che non conosce, anche perché dopo un momento di esitazione ed un minuto di educazione, Cas diventa incredibilmente deciso, al punto che Dean non ha più bisogno di spingere. Ci pensa Cas.  
La legna crepita nel camino. Il vento squassa ancora gli alberi ed il grano maturo sta sparendo sotto la neve. Il cielo comincia ad essere azzurro fuori dalla finestra e tutto perde senso, come sempre in questi giorni.  
Le mani di Cas lo richiamano indietro, le sue labbra gli impediscono di pensare. Dean vorrebbe ringraziarlo perché ormai è la fine. Forse è l'ultima volta. Forse domani lui non esisterà più, per quanto Cas sia testardo nel tenerlo ancora in vita. Dean ride e si sente stupido nel farlo, ma non importa. Lì, in quell'istante, almeno sa che può godersi il presente, che tanto Cas ce la farà perché pare che Michael stia vincendo, se le voci che sente Cas sono vere. Lui non vuole dubitare. Lui crederà nel suo Creatore, ultimo della sua Realtà, e lo adorerà nel migliore dei modi che conosce e non si vergognerà di farlo perché lui è Dean e, davvero, le opinioni altrui possono andare tranquillamente a 'fanculo.  
Un tuono senza fulmine ed il trench si sfila dalle spalle di Cas con un fruscio.

Il mondo cominciò a disgregarsi quando Lucifer e Michael s'incontrarono alla riunione dei Bravi Creatori della Terra, in uno sfigatissimo venerdì tredici. Tanto per chiarire che la scaramanzia non era cosa a cui dare peso, insomma.  
Cas non sembrava incline a volerci andare, ma Gabriel (che Dean non sapeva se odiare o meno) e Balthazar (che Dean odiava senza remore) erano venuti a ritirarlo di persona, dichiarando che se volevano venire entrambi gli sposini non c'era problema. Questo aveva ammutolito Cas – in modo diverso dal solito – e fatto ridere Sam.  
«Parla di te ogni volta che ci contatta, è come essere la sua posta del cuore,» aveva spiegato Balthazar con aria esasperata. La sua Realtà, apparentemente, era una specie di luogo di sesso selvaggio e istinti primordiali e vagamente sadomaso. Dean non lo odiava per quello, ma per la sua aria da cazzone (inutile che Sammy insistesse che lo odiava perché gli somigliava).  
«Ogni singola volta.» Il tono cantilenato di Gabriel era stranamente adatto ad una sit-com americana.  
Cas a quel punto aveva accettato con un cenno del capo e se n'era andato, lasciando Dean in una crisi esistenziale pare a quella subita quando l'attrice per cui aveva preso una cotta da adolescente si era rivelata improvvisamente lesbica.  
Quando tornò, Dean non trovò il coraggio di parlare solo perché il volto di Cas era una maschera di panico.  
«Lucifer vuole ristabilire i territori. Ci sono Creatori pronti a sostenerlo.» 

I respiri di Cas sono quelli di un bambino. Non che abbia mai immaginato un bambino fare cose del genere, duh, sarebbe bello strano e probabilmente l'Universo gli farebbe qualcosa – non il suo Creatore, no, perché è troppo _suo_ per volergli fare del male.  
Le mani di Cas lo cercano con carezze pesanti. Spalle, braccia, fianchi. Dean non ricorda neppure più quand'è stato che si sono distesi, ma che importa? Basta che Cas si tolga quella cravatta. Quella camicia. Quella giacca stupida che, tò, è già lontana. Ormai Dean sta perdendo la percezione della realtà.  
Poco gli importa.  
Ci sono cose che si muovono attorno a loro. Bisbigli lontani ad ogni bacio. La lingua di Cas lo vezza come una pornostar e Dean si chiede come faccia, perché i jeans sono improvvisamente troppo stretti.  
Ha già detto che Cas ha anche un intuito perfetto?  
Dean si toglie la maglietta, Cas gli sbottona i pantaloni.  
Il mondo sta finendo e loro fanno sesso alla fine del mondo e tutto ciò è epico, magico, assurdo, grandioso a tal punto che l'aria nel cervello di Dean è poca, poca, così poca. Ogni cosa perde senso, pure l'Apocalisse. Cos'è quella parola? Niente. Solo una cosa inutile in quel contesto.  
Via la camicia, via la cravatta. O forse no. La cravatta che pende dal collo di Cas ha un certo fascino da playboy. Non è affatto male. Anzi.  
È un molto bene, nella scala di cose sexy che possono spuntare dal repertorio del Creatore.

Le cose stavano così: ogni Creatore aveva una dimensione terrena. Essendo privi di emozioni, in teoria i Creatori non avevano impulsi a farsi giretti conquistatori per i mondi altrui, ma come sempre ci dev'essere un Bastian Contrario. Quel Bastian Contrario, in quel caso, si chiamava Lucifer.  
Il problema correlato era che Lucifer aveva anche un certo carisma e, apparentemente, un bel po' di amici che la pensavano come lui (o che avevano finito per pensarla come lui).  
«Non è una novità.» Gabriel fece spallucce dicendolo, rimettendosi in bocca il lecca-lecca.  
«Scusa, – Sam era vagamente perplesso, ma era anche Sammy quindi ovviamente non sapeva stare zitto, – il tuo mondo è davvero una Realtà con casette di dolci?»  
Il ghigno di Gabriel rispose di suo.  
«Se a qualcuno interessa, il mio è davvero una Realtà a luci rosse. O gialle, a seconda da dove venite.» Balthazar sembrava vagamente annoiato. A detta sua non voleva rimanere un attimo di più in presenza delle “guardie del corpo di Cassie”. Dean avrebbe voluto dirgli che non era una guardia del corpo, ma non poteva. Era esattamente quello.  
«Dobbiamo agire,» lo interruppe Cas con lo sguardo fisso sui propri “fratelli”(Dean aveva voglia di indagare su chi fosse la madre, ma Sam lo aveva interrotto ogni volta che aveva tentato).  
Lo sbuffo di Gabriel parlò più del necessario. L'altro dei tre Cretini (non che Cas sia un cretino, tutti gli altri lo sono) completa con le parole:«Cosa possiamo fare? Andare da Michael e dirgli “fate l'amore, non fate la guerra”? Non ci ascolteranno, sono Mickey e Lucy.»  
Provarono.  
Fallirono.  
Poi Raphael iniziò a premere per avere la Realtà di Cas. 

Gli morde le labbra, gli accarezza i capelli.  
Lo bacia sotto l'orecchio e lo fa gemere premendo i loro bacini l'uno contro l'altro. Cas vuole, Cas prende. Dean si diverte a trattenere le briglie, a tirarlo per la cravatta, a fare il bastardo senza pietà. Non c'è modo di fermarlo, o meglio, Cas non lo ferma, quindi anche lui gradisce. O forse è troppo Cas per fare il contrario.  
Un bacio che diventa un morso e Dean deve rimangiarsi i suoi pensieri. Cas vuole, stop.  
Non ci sono altre incognite.  
Le mani di Dean vanno a spogliare Cas delle ultime cose ancora in mezzo ai piedi. Pantaloni e boxer se ne vanno. I calzini sono già tolti, ma Dean non si chiede il perché.  
È finito il tempo dei perché.  
Dean viene spogliato con meticolosità poco dopo e non c'è aria, non c'è abbastanza aria.  
È la fine del mondo e Cas si preme contro di lui, gemendo al suo orecchio, e Dean non riesce a non accontentarlo.

A quanto sembrava, le creazioni di Cas erano amate molto dal Grande Capo. Qualcuno vociferava che fosse la preferita, perché tutto sembrava andare più o meno bene, nonostante i problemi. Tuttavia i problemi c'erano. La guerra non era una novità, né una sorta di mostro mitico. Si trattava di una dimensione dove Cas aveva sperimentato a lungo, fino al momento in cui aveva pensato di unire un po' di tutte le dimensioni, ispirandosi a tutti i suoi fratelli. Così l'aveva raccontato a Dean e Sam.  
«Cioè tu sei grandioso, hai una fantasia degna di Stephen King, quindi il signor Rafalafel...»  
«Raphael,» corresse Sammy. Stupido Sammy.  
«Dicevo, questo tizio ha deciso che tu non devi più avere carta?» Dean ebbe il dubbio di aver appena parlato in arabo per Cas, se quella fronte corrucciata ne era la prova.  
Sam ci mise un attimo per correre in suo soccorso. A volte c'era un gap linguistico non da poco, tra il Creatore e il suo protettore numero uno (perché sì, Sam è il due). «Dean sta chiedendo se Raphael ha intenzione di prendere questa Realtà perché sei il favorito dell'Universo.»  
«Quello che ho detto,» acconsentì, aprendo le mani e sgranando gli occhi.  
Cas abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, posate con forzata attenzione sul tavolo, e annuì, tentennando leggermente. «Potrebbe essere vista come se – si concentrò su Dean, arricciando le labbra prima di parlare, – come se volesse la mia carta, sì.»  
«Grande.» Dean arricciò le labbra, guardandosi intorno.  
La primavera era insolitamente autunnale.

Cas è stretto attorno a lui. Dean ha rinunciato a respirare. Non vuole neppure curarsi di quella che normalmente dovrebbe essere ordinaria amministrazione per il suo corpo.  
Cas è stretto attorno a lui e Dean spinge con un ritmo lento, lento, un po' più veloce. Un po' di più. Sempre di più. Cas lo stringe sulle spalle e lo cavalca senza la minima vergogna. È una bellezza a vedersi. Le perle di sudore che cadono lungo il suo petto, la cravatta azzurra che accarezza e copre l'ombelico, i muscoli delle gambe serrate attorno ai suoi fianchi che sono tesi e magnifici al tatto. Magnifici perché sono di Cas. Magnifici perché lo sono, punto e basta.  
Un mugolio strozzato e Cas si piega verso di lui. Dean per un attimo crede che ci sia qualcosa che deve fare e poi sì, ricorda che effettivamente c'è qualcosa. La sua mano si chiude attorno all'erezione dell'altro in una presa salda, prima di iniziare a muoversi a ritmo con il resto dei loro movimenti. Cas gli è grato: lo dice il modo in cui si stringe ancora di più, come accelera ogni movimento, come la sua bocca si socchiude in una o perfetta ed estatica.  
Un fulmine, la pioggia sostituita alla neve. Le gocce sul tetto battono un ritmo che presto diventa il loro e tutto è fuori dal tempo, fuori dal mondo, fuori dalla realtà. 

Quando Sam morì, l'Europa era un cumulo di polvere arrivato per sbaglio sulla costa.  
Stavano già iniziando ad incontrare Distruttori ovunque e la terra aveva iniziato a diventare strana, sbagliata. Assonante, aveva detto Cas, rimanendo in piedi a fissare i granelli portati via dal vento.  
Dean ricorda tutto con dettagli lugubri. Non è sicuro di ricordare bene, ma non ha neanche intenzione di parlarne con Cas. Non sa perché lo sta ricordando.  
Sam aveva proposto di fermarsi per la notte. Dare un'occhiata in giro, controllare che almeno lì fosse tutto nella norma. «Non si sa mai,» aveva detto.  
Dean aveva imparato ad ascoltare la voce della coscienza di Sammy. Non era come quella polifonica di Cas, ma funzionava in maniera di certo meno fastidiosa.  
Avevano preso qualcosa da mangiare ad una tavola calda, avevano bevuto fino a tardi, si erano divertiti. Cas aveva guardato Sam per tutto il tempo con aria perplessa, dispiaciuta, affranta.  
Il mattino dopo il letto di Sam era vuoto e Cas era sparito per un giorno intero.  
Dean non aveva detto nulla.  
Bobby era sparito una settimana prima.

Il peso di Cas su di sé è confortante. Dean lo realizza ora per la prima volta.  
Ora che è deciso, perché non c'è più niente da fare o niente da salvare. Ormai la Realtà sta perdendo ogni suo elemento. Anche il tempo si è calmato. Non c'è più un rumore, né la fastidiosa sensazione di avere il freddo pronto a portarlo via nel sonno.  
Dean accarezza i capelli di Cas e si chiede come fare.  
Sa che essere casualmente l'ultimo essere umano rimasto vuol dire qualcosa. Un qualcosa che è dolce da una parte, ma stupido dall'altra. Cas riesce ad essere se stesso in ogni cosa che fa. Deve trovare un modo per convincerlo a lasciarlo andare, quantomeno perché così potrà creare un altra Realtà, far vivere nuovi esseri umani, vivere senza il timore che qualche altro Creatore si metta in testa di fare il pazzoide.  
Dean ancora si chiede come sia nata quell'alleanza tra il capo dei Distruttori di Lucifer, Crowley, e la banda di Creatori più sgangherata dell'Universo.  
Allunga la mano e prende il plaid sulla poltrona, stendendo sopra di loro. 

La prima riunione dei “ribelli” era composta da due Distruttori, tre Creatori e una Morte palesemente annoiata. C'era anche un Narratore, un tipo che sembrava più che altro un alcolizzato pantofolaio senza un rasoio in mano da mesi. SI chiamava Chuck. Dean decise che gli sta simpatico perché era quello che più di tutti voleva che finisse tutto presto. «Non mi piace vedere tutti litigare per queste cose, veramente. Vorrei essere uno scrittore di libri, piuttosto.»  
Dean pensò di poterlo capire.  
«Di preciso, come può impadronisti dei territori degli altri Creatori?» La domanda di Meg era lecita. Certo non sembrava felice di essere lì a collaborare con Crowley, ma era anche vero che certe cose richiedevano compromessi.  
Dal modo in cui i due si guardavano, i compromessi erano enormi.  
Se Dean aveva avuto un minimo di attenzione in quel momento, la sentì scemare vedendo che Balthazar si stava limando le unghie con aria annoiata. Gabriel almeno mangiava un rotolo di liquirizia e ascoltava. O sembrava ascoltare. Forse stava semplicemente fissando il davanzale di Meg. Dean non può dargli torto.  
Cas sembra l'unico normale e affidabile. Gabe poteva anche essere il più forte dei tre ed avere una dimensione vasta quanto quella di Luci-coso e Micaela, ma non aveva quella strana aura di calma e compostezza che avvolgeva Cas.  
«Qualsiasi cosa dovete fare, – l'uso della seconda persona era una sferzata di noia nella voce della Morte, – per favore, attuatela quando avrò finito queste zucchine.»  
La vita di Dean raggiungeva vette di assurdità sempre più alte, in quei giorni.

I flashback sono sempre di più.  
Dean alza una mano e la contempla da una parte e dall'altra. Sembra solida, viva, per nulla incline a sparire da un momento all'altro. Quindi che cosa vuol dire?  
Sospira, chiude gli occhi, lascia ricadere la mano sulla curva lombare di Cas. L'altro si muove a malapena, troppo preso nella morsa del sonno, troppo esausto a causa di quanto successo.  
Tutti i mondi sono caduti per ristabilire un nuovo equilibrio. Cas avrebbe voluto salvare quei mondi, però, e non solo per lui.  
Dean si chiede quando ha perso l'ultima persona a cui teneva. Potrebbe contare l'Impala, ma quella è andata perduta una settimana prima e _non è un essere vivente, Dean_ , lo rimprovera la voce esasperata di Sam, che gli manca anche in quel momento, nonostante sia stupido anche solo pensarci. Ma si tratta dell?Impala. Un'auto che li ha aiutati a fuggire da più di una situazione senza via d'uscita. Un'auto con i fiocchi o con i cerchioni cromati, se l'apprezzamento è abbastanza adatto. Ricorda ancora il momento in cui Cas è sceso dall'auto, lo sguardo dispiaciuto, dicendo “sta andando”. Dean ha potuto salutarla per mezzo minuto, prima che sparisse del tutto, portandosi via anche centinaia di ricordi.  
Dean riapre gli occhi e fissa il soffitto di legno della casa in cui ha passato gli ultimi giorni. Si chiede di chi appartenesse prima che ci arrivassero loro, da che idea malsana i loro costruttori avessero deciso di farla lì, dove pareva esserci la fine e l'origine della Realtà.  
Cas gli ha detto che i due si chiamavano John e Jane. La cosa è abbastanza assurda e a lui frega talmente tanto che si chiede se quei nomi siano colpa di Cas, o semplicemente se i due avevano una scarsa capacità immaginativa.  
Sempre meglio che chiamarsi Oprah e Gregor, forse. 

La scogliera è lunga, assurdamente lunga.  
Il vento attorno a lui è privo di voce. Sembra quasi che abbia cessato di esistere.  
La figura di Cas, lì in piedi sul bordo del baratro, è un'immagine da cui Dean vorrebbe fuggire, ma non riesce a staccarci gli occhi di dosso.  
Il cielo sta diventando sempre più bianco. Non sa se sono le nuvole, se sono i suoi occhi che iniziano a fare le bizze finali, o se, più probabilmente, alla fine anche Cas ha deciso di lasciare tutto andare.  
Era ora, pensa con una punta di esasperazione.  
Dean non ha mai creduto a quelle baggianate sulla vita che scorre davanti agli occhi prima del buio, ma si deve ricredere. Non c'è nulla di ordinato, tutto segue una logica che non sta né in cielo né in terra. Ed ha senso, perché lui è per aria, quindi a cosa serve che abbia senso? Le sue giornate hanno perso la loro normalità da quando Cas si è intrufolato nella sua vita.  
Il che equivale a molto più tempo di quanto lui stesso ricordi.

***

Non ha voglia di lavorare.  
L'auto lo aspetta, è lì fuori dall'officina e Bobby deve piantarla di dirgli che quei finestrini vanno riparati perché a lui piace così. Non sa da dove sia spuntata, ma un giorno suo padre è arrivato a casa sua e gli ha lanciato le chiavi, premiandolo per essere riuscito a finire il college.  
Sua madre sembrava felice, quindi tutto doveva andare bene. I suoi sorrisi riuscivano a rassicurare Dean più di qualsiasi parola.  
Il cellulare vibra. Lui ci dà un'occhiata e sospira, chiedendosi che possa volere suo fratello. Non è all'università? Gli universitari dovrebbero saper cavarsela da soli. E poi Sam ha Jessica.  
Il campanello della porta trilla e Dean sente i cavalieri dell'Apocalisse arrivare a tutta birra in moto. Un altro cliente. Ancora un po' di tempo prima che possa tornare alla guida della sua piccola.  
Dean alza il capo sul nuovo arrivato: ha capelli neri scompigliati, l'aria di un esattore delle tasse. Quando il loro sguardo s'incontra scopre che ha anche occhi non azzurri, di più. Sembrano brillare come una di quelle pile che vede in CSI quando cercano il sangue.  
«Buon giorno,» saluta il tizio in trench. C'è qualcosa di famigliare in lui, Dean non è ancora certo cosa, forse è una star del cinema, forse un politico. Potrebbe essere l'aria da malvivente, ma Dean ha l'impressione che non sia possibile. Ci dovrebbe essere una legge che vieta a quelli dall'aria innocua di scippare i meccanici impreparati psicologicamente (e fisicamente).  
«Qualche problema?»  
Dean si riscuote, l'altro reclina il capo, corrucciando lo sguardo in maniera curiosa. «Scusa. Serve qualcosa? Macchina in panne?»  
«Sono Castiel,» risponde l'altro. Ci dev'essere qualche rotella fuori posto, lì dentro.  
«Dean.»  
Castiel sorride: «Lo so.»  
Come mai c'è così poca aria lì dentro?


End file.
